Supreme Vigilante (Godfall)
Biography Carter Foreman was left as an orphan when his parents were killed by the Mafia after forgetting to pay them back. Since he had no where to go, he stranded the empty streets of Boston. He usually got into small fights, learning how to hold his own in a fight every time he did. When he became a teenager, he realized he had no money so he decided to work with the black market. He took illegal drugs, food and weapons. As he was fed, he started working as an architect and technician, learning how to build various gadgets and tools as well as supplying energy for them. Thinking it was another drug, he got a bottle of the 'Supreme' Serum. He injected himself with it, and became dosed with its effects. Little did he know this was no ordinary drug. It gave him enhanced Human skills, such as enhanced strength, agility, flexibility, speed and much more. When he was walking the streets of Boston, he got into another fight and learned the power he had. He realized with money he was earning and the abilities he had he could protect the lives of people, and make sure that no kid had to go through the same thing he did during his childhood. Since he already had broken several laws, he adopted the name "Supreme" Vigilante, after the serum that gave him these abilities. He had made his own black mask and used the clothes he had for a disguise. As Carter Foreman, he became in love with a woman and decided to engage to her. Carter decided this would be the start of his new life. Role in Godfall ''Godfall Comic Godfall Abilities *'Peak Human Strength- He had the strength of no ordinary man, able to lift up heavy objects and more. *'Skilled Combat- '''Taken from the street fights he had as a child, he learned how to fight and became very skilled. He knows how to defend and reflect a punch. *'Gadgets- 'As he had worked for the black market and became an architect and technician, he built and gained several useful tools he would use in combat. **'Smoke Bombs- 'As in the title, when he throws the bombs on the ground, the bombs emerge with smoke allowing Supreme Vigilante to dissappear in a fight if he needs to. **'Visionary Goggles- 'His Visionary Goggles allow him to see through any floor, or any door using X-Ray vision. **'Entanglement Staff- 'The Entanglement Staff could become a rope or a staff at any time. **'Intangible Gloves- 'When in need, his gloves would allow him to go through any certain object allowing him to bypass security lasers. **'Trackers- 'He could use these to track any of his victims. At anytime, he could allow them to explode. **'Rocket Boots- 'When he stomps on the ground three times with his left foot, they would allow him to shoot into the air, and fly. Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Supreme Vigilante comes in dodging several bullets, then doing a flip. As he's upside down, he kicks both ways, kicking one man on each side. He flips back on his feet, then pats dirt off his left collar and right collar. He gets into battle stance and says, "What'd I miss?" '''OUTRO: '''As the opponent lays on the ground, he puts a tracker on the opponent's back. The police car noise is heard as he says, "Catch ya later!" He shoots off into the air with rocket boots as the police swarm around the opponent. Gameplay Supreme Vigilante is a gadget user character. *Most of his moves involve his gadgets. He does have decent ones for physical attacks, though. *Supreme Vigilante is a long ranged fighter, because he can shoot bullets at his opponent through his guns. His weakness is that he's not good at defending from jump attacks. Move List *'Toss and Yank- 'Supreme Vigilante uses his Entanglement Staff in the form of a staff as he slams the oppont in the air, then bends the Staff to become a rope. He throws the rope in the air, then yanks him back down. *'Smoke Stun- '''Vigilante throws a smoke bomb at the opponent, 'stunning them. It gives Vigilante four seconds to attack the opponent. *'Prey Attack- 'He throws a smoke bomb on the ground, and then Vigilante uses his Visionary Goggles to see through the smoke and attack. Throw '''Forward Throw: '''Supreme Vigilante chokeholds the opponent from behind, and throws him/her forward. He smashes his boot down on the opponent's face, then uses the flames to burn the opponent's face. '''Reverse Throw: '''Supreme Vigilante slams his staff at the opponent, and as they bounce off the ground, he turns the staff to a rope and yanks it around the opponent's neck, and then whips the opponent behind him. Character Trait '''Supreme Effect- '''Supreme Vigilante is invulnerable to all long ranged attacks. Super Move '''Night Eyes- '''The Supreme Vigilante puts a tracker on the opponent's chest. As it explodes, the opponent launches backwards, but Supreme Vigilante throws his rope (Entanglement Staff) at the opponent, catches the opponent with it, and yanks the opponent back. He shakes his head with a no, and shoots the opponent in the face with a gun. Ending To be announced! Quotes *"Two words. Just SHUT UP!"'' *''"I could've taken you by surprise, but I wanted to make it fair."'' *''"You're an embarrasment."'' *''"There's a spider hanging from your face, let me squash it."'' *''"I'm just going to shoot you right now."'' *''"Pathetic."'' Trivia *There is another superhero called Supreme, who is in a different comic company besides DC Comics. *Jesse McCartney voices Supreme Vigilante in ''Supreme Vigilante: The Animated Series ''and the blockbuster animated film, ''Supreme Vigilante: Fallout. '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Godfall Category:Godfall Playable Characters